erbofsmosheryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees battled Freddy Krueger in Freddy vs Jason. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Jason Voorhees is the main character of the Friday the 13th series. He first appeared in Friday the 13th (1980) as the young son of camp cook-turned-murderer, Pamela Voorhees, in which he was portrayed by Ari Lehman. A silent, undead and unstoppable killing machine, Jason is an iconic madman who haunts Camp Crystal Lake and the surrounding area, slaughtering anyone he encounters by a burning need to avenge the death of his beloved mother. The character has subsequently been represented in various other media, including novels, video games, comic books, and a cross-over film with iconic horror film character, Freddy Krueger. The character's physical appearance has gone through many transformations, with various special makeup effects artists making their mark on the character's design. The trademark hockey goalie mask did not appear until Friday the 13th Part III, but is seen as a widely recognized image in popular culture. Since Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, filmmakers have given him superhuman strength, regenerative powers, and near invulnerability. He has been seen as a sympathetic character whose motivation for killing has been cited as being driven by the immoral actions of his victims and his own rage over having drowned as a child. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Calm it down Wolverine, keep your backscratchers off of me Your child-obsessive stalkings are your scariest monstrosities! You're weak compared to Jason, check our fighting film to see That you make me fall asleep, but you still couldn't harm me! You cut yourself for pleasure, killed a hamster, now it seems That you're creeping into houses, giving kids wet dreams! You're softer than Fazbear, and your style ain't groovy What type of killer only lasts for seven minutes in a movie? I'll freeze you like I'm Uber, I'm colder, I'm better! I'll smack your Swiss cheese face out your Elf Yourself sweater! I took Manhattan, and now I'll take your rotten blood! You couldn't do shit if you stepped out of Springwood! 'Verse 2:' Enough with the jokes, now let's bring in the fright Whilst this bastard madman's bumping kids in the night I'm out killing bigger people than would ever reach your sight You make mocks about the bark, well I've got the bite! (Ooh!) You only kill the kids 'cause you're scared of all the others I've killed more people than your mother's got lovers! So when I'm out on Friday with my mask thats full of fear I'll watch your ass drop faster than your music career! Trivia *Voorhees is the second fictional and horror movie character to rap, after his opponent, Freddy Krueger. *He is the first undead character to rap. *Voorhees also battled Krueger in the 2003 slasher movie, Freddy vs. Jason. *Voorhees made a cameo appearance in an official Epic Rap Battles of History, and was portrayed by Atul Singh. Category:Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Freddy vs Jason Category:EpicLLOYD Category:ERBofSmoshery